


Watching

by KingNightRipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Bruce needs to accept that he loves him, Dark Knight, Joker needs help, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, heath ledger is my joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Summary: Joker is always watching. He knows everything about his city. His one true love.  Batman
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGodofSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodofSmut/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy

He blinks. Once. Twice. And stares. Down at the people. The broken people. Like little dolls with a ripped seam or a missing button. And they walk. Like robots. Walk on the broken streets of the broken city with their broken, crippled legs. They are lepers in a world of the sick. It is normal to be ill. Incurable. Never to be free from their bonds. And they accept it. He is one of the only ones unaffected. They have the cure. The remedy. 

A killer. He is a killer. And the sick people are too caught up in their tiny worlds to notice that a murderer is among them. Sitting in their homes. Eating their food. Blowing their fucking brains out. One by one they die. Fall to the ground in a fit of fury. Deathly sick. Ready to die. Begging to die. Dying. Slowly. Painfully. Beautifully. 

Watching them is his hobby. His joy. His pride, His life. Killing them is his job. And he fucking loves his job. Watching them bleed out from a gaping wound in their throat. Seeing their thoughts splatter on the wall behind them. Bloody and beautiful. 

He smiles. The scars stretch awkwardly. It doesn’t matter. It would hurt a normal person. Feeling their scars ready to burst at any moment in time. But he isn’t normal. He would let his face bleed before he ever stopped smiling. 

The snow swirls down. Coming to rest on the hunched shoulders. The bowed neck. And he shivers. Ever so slightly. So slightly. The cold doesn’t bother him. He can’t. He won’t. Feel it. Experience anything normal. Be a person. Be a man. And he is not a man. He is a slimy creature. A slithering snake. A liar. A fucking liar. 

And nobody cares. 

None of the stupid fucking people care. About him. About the love of his life. 

He is the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. Gotham’s court jester. He makes them laugh. They die laughing. Their sides bust open. Bloody beyond imagination. And pouring. Like rain. 

Oh, how it hurts. So painful. Painful. Painfully amazing. Amazing

He listens to the world around him. So quiet. So silent. Silence. And he loves it. No doubt about it. There is no doubt. Not now. Not ever. And. He. Just. Can’t. Stop. Fucking. Laughing. 

Then he hears it. The soft padding of footsteps. He sits still. Waits for him. The Bat. His Batman. And. He. Will. Never. Stop. Waiting. 

He feels the hand wrench him around. He just stays still and hears the growl of anger. The rage at his refusal to participate in their game. The game they play every time they meet. The fight. The knockdown. The car. The mental hospital. Joker is so fucking sick of it all. He is sick of everything. Of life. Of death. And yet he just can’t leave his Bat. He doesn’t want to play his part anymore. He doesn’t want to play those games.

“Hey Bats”

“Joker...what’s wrong...why aren’t you fighting back...you never do this...something’s wrong”

“I know darling...I just can’t figure out what”

“Are you cold?”

“Not really but I don’t mind company”

“OK”

The Bat sits down beside him. Wraps the cape around them both. And he leans into his shoulder. Gently. Softly. And. He. Just. Can’t. Stop.

“Why do you care”

“Because a man like you deserves more than anyone gives you... A man like you…”

“A man like me what”

“Deserves love”

And then they are kissing. Gently at first. Like lovers. And Joker learns his mouth. Runs his tongue along the teeth. Battles with the other. For dominance. For submission. For love. And he finds it in him. Deep in the cold exterior of “Batman”. He finds a heart. And it’s on fire. Burning into him. Loving him. And. He. Can’t. Stop.

Never. Wants. To. Stop.

The Bat pulls away for air. And then they kiss again. Rougher this time. Bruising. It hurts. So he whines. Because he can feel it. Because he can feel the pain. And it hurts so good. And the Bat growls. Snarls like a raging tiger. A rabid wolf. A creature of the night. He is the night. He is Batman. 

Joker leans into him. And the Bat’s arm wraps around his shoulders. Pulling him closer. And they are together. Forever. Always have been. Always will be. Never leave his side. Not now. Not ever. He closes his eyes. Relaxes for the first time in years. 

“Thank you Bats”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I appreciate the support  
> Please leave a comment or kudos it means a lot  
> Let me know how you want the story to progress I want people to have an input in the way it goes


End file.
